The Grass Is Greener
by Shortness
Summary: When her affair with Robin turns sour, Raven finds other means to break free of the love triangle. She finds solace in a friend who has recently moved to Jump. But when her attention is gone, Robin looks for a reason why, and unearths more secrets than he anticipated finding. Strongly Rated.
1. Chapter 1

The Grass Is Greener

Chapter 1

"Again? Again for the twentieth time, he wants to host another gala?"

The Mayor of Jump City really had a way of getting under my skin, and I swore to Azar that he was completely well aware of what he was doing. He just _knew_ I hated events like this.

"This isn't the first nor the last time we'll save Jump from some doom peril, Robin. Would it really that bad if _one_ of us doesn't attend?"

Robin snuffed at me. "It's just one night, Raven. It won't be that bad. It's a pretty big honor for all of us to be there."

I crossed my arms. "Easy for you to say, _leader_. Why couldn't he just keep it casual like usual?"

Robin lowered his eyes. I did not care if he was getting fed up with my stubbornness. I was going to get out of this some way or another. "Because, _Raven_, many important political figures and esteemed guests will be there." Surely the son of the wealthy Bruce Wayne would know how to recite explanations of fancy balls by now.

"Oh, come on, Rae. I'm sure there's gonna be drinks there," Cyborg chimed in. "If we didn't have permission to get wasted at these events before, we definitely do now!" Beast Boy grinned and lay back on the couch.

"Yeah, we totally deserve to after kicking the Doom Patrol's butt!"

I rolled my eyes, preparing to walk off. "Ohh, goodie, I'm sure glad I'll have something there to distract me from reality. Now if you can excuse me, I'm going to find a terrible dress to wear." I raised my hand up, expecting a particularly high pitched voice to scream with excitement. "Don't even think about it, Starfire."

It had been years since I'd worn something flashy and regal for an event as upscale as a gala. If it weren't for the regular workout training with Robin in the gym, I would have definitely had to leave my humble abode in search of something new.

After sifting through my clothes, I pulled out a blue silk dress from the depths of my closet and held it up to my figure. _Ehh, age has certainly given me a shape to work with. _The last time I had worn it was Starfire's 18th birthday, which had to be at least three or four years ago.

I lay back on my bed, rubbing my face. I wasn't repulsed by the gala as much as I was by the thought of going with the team. I had a feeling this evening was already ruined before it had started. A knock at my door had shaken me out my thoughts and I answered, already knowing who to expect.

"What do you want, Robin?"

He stood there, rubbing his neck like some drug fiend that hadn't had a fix in two weeks. I knew exactly what he was here for.

"May I come in?" I sighed. "You might as well." His eyes quickly surveyed the halls before he entered my room.

When the door shut, he grabbed my wrists and held them over my head as he slammed my back against the wall. He licked his lips and kissed mine hard before trailing down my jawline.

"You're really trying to do this right before we go to this thing tonight?" I whispered, my voice airy from the overstimulation. Robin raised his head to meet my eyes.

"Yes, we are. And there's nothing you're going to do about it."

Out of habit, he searched for my suit's zipper down my spine and peeled it off my arms and tugged downwards in one swift movement. He looked closely at my undergarments before snatching them off and lifting me up to wrap my legs around his back. He was always quick to the point.

Robin adjusted himself out of his pants while maintaining eye contact, effectively making my guard melt like ice cream in the sun. "You always know to keep it sexy."

I smirked, "Only for you." He gripped my hips tightly as he swiftly shoved himself inside me.

"That gown looks absolutely glorious on you, Friend Raven!" Starfire's slightly irritating wind chime voice sang into my ears.

She danced, floating in her short and full pink dress that shimmered when light reflected on the fabric. The alien beauty looked ravishing with her candy apple locks pinned up in a bun and her fair makeup. I stood in her mirror, analyzing the thigh-high slit in my gown and I realized my legs were a slightly tanner shade than my arms. "Are you sure? I just don't know if it's the right-"

"It is perfect. It makes you appear very…womanly!" I smiled. I didn't give a damn enough to change anyway. "Alright. Let's go.

Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg donned clean tuxedos as we left the tower for the Mayor's Mansion. I did not expect as many people to attend as they evidently did, however. The entire property was covered from top to bottom with cars. I felt even more awkward than ever before.

Robin escorted Starfire into the gala, trying to keep up with their stupid appearance. I was still pissed at him. I was pretty sick of his façade—smiling in his perfect girlfriend's face after doing unspeakable acts to me.

The team was ushered to a section of tables set specifically for the honorees, where the Mayor's podium stood. As he approached it, he caused an immediate hush among the crowd when he began to speak.

"Welcome, everyone, and let's give a big round of applause to welcome the Teen Titans!"

We all plastered a smile on our faces as we stood up to accept our medals of distinction. I tried to pay attention to the majority of the speech, but my mind was elsewhere... Cyborg was right; I was going to need a drink to get through this night.

As soon as the ballroom dancing commenced, I hurried to the bar to get a glass of something heavy.

"I didn't think you'd get here that fast, Rae. That must be a new record."

Speaking of the devil.

Cyborg grinned at me, tugging on his neat ivory bowtie as he requested a Long Island Iced Tea. "Is it really that bad to be here tonight?" He looked down at my seemingly bothered facial expression.

I smoothed my dress and crossed my legs, sipping a very dirty martini. "Yes. It's absolute torture. As if you're no better with your drink." Cyborg boomed with laughter.

"Aww, Rae. Don't worry, you look beautiful. Just enjoy yourself. You know you've got a lot of eyes on you." I pursed my lips.

"That's exactly what I'm _not_ enjoying." Cyborg cackled again before walking off with his glass to find Beast Boy, who was attempting to smother himself with expensive looking women at his table. I sighed as I shifted my vision elsewhere until they unfortunately landed on a painful sight to see.

Robin was slow-dancing with Starfire in the center of the floor, clearly whispering sweet nothings to her that kept her cheeks bushing and her smile wide. _What a fucking douchebag._

I grew sick of the view of the two and promptly left the mansion to walk alone in the garden. Robin had been trying to keep me and Starfire happy for far too long and I was fed up with his rouses. If he wanted a perfect princess girlfriend to prance around town with, then that was something he should have done on his own time and not at the cost of my feelings. I was a fool for allowing my heart to get in this anyway.

If it was only a relationship of sex, I would have been fine.

But Robin did things to me that made me feel like a queen…much more, a goddess. Somehow, he had tapped into my icy core; we had been inside each other's minds and hearts and bonded on a spiritual and emotional level. We shared each other in ways that he and Starfire could not.

Every time I tried to end the relationship, he found ways to drag me back in. I could not shut him out if I tried.

And I hated myself for that.

I lost myself in my thoughts as I strolled around the enchanting garden, secretly hoping for an answer to my dilemma.

"Is there a reason why you're out here alone, sweetie?"

I looked up and noticed a dark-haired woman in a deep green body-con dress approaching me. She was softly smiling as she reached in her clutch for her compact and lipstick. She sat down at a nearby bench and ran the dark shade of violet across her lips.

"You need someone to talk to?"

"Not really," I shrugged. "But I do need to sit down. These heels are killing me."

She quietly snickered. "Story of my life. Say, aren't you Raven of the Teen Titans? Why aren't you in there having…fun, and whatnot?" How observant of her.

I scowled. "That shit's not fun. It's just a waste of my time. And if you so happen to run your mouth to a reporter, you can quote me. That shit is _not_ fun."

She burst with laughter. "Ohh, don't worry, sweetie. I'm no snitch. I'm Sheila." Her emerald eyes gleamed at the sound of her own name.

I nodded. "Charmed. So, what are you here for? The drinks? The rich men? An autograph from Robin?"

She smirked. "Mostly the drinks, and I thought about getting an autograph or two, but that girl Starfire wouldn't let a lady come within a hundred yards of that guy." She leaned forward and stroked her calf softly, as if she was reminding herself of her self-assured incandescent beauty.

I snorted.

"Tell me about it. Try living with them and having to see their PDA. Talk about a 24/7 irritation." Sheila groaned. "I know how that goes, trust me. I've lived with an idiot I'm forced to work with before. Believe me, it's a living experience no one should have to endure."

I grinned. This girl could definitely hold an _interesting_ conversation.

We spoke for at least twenty more minutes before I was messaged to meet back up with the team in the ballroom. I hadn't realized that I could ever meet another woman who had so much in common with me.

"Well, it's getting late. I think I'd better go," She stood up and adjusted her dress and I rose to my feet as well.

"I guess I'll…see you around, then? If you ever need to talk," She whispered, giving me a facial expression that appeared slightly flirtatious, and walked away.

I shook my head as I entered the mansion once again and headed towards my table. It was a rather _random_ conversation, but something told me that meeting Sheila wasn't in the least bit by chance.

Late at night, the rooftop had become my sanctuary. No longer was my bedroom a safe place; Robin had literally taken it over with his incessant midnight urges. I stood facing the ocean and watched the night sky come alive. Living on a private island offered a view of the stars that could not be seen in the city because of the light pollution.

It was…calming.

Until I sensed Robin's presence coming behind me.

"I should have known you'd be up here," He stepped up to my back and shoved his face in my neck. "You always smell so good…like, vanilla and peppermint…no one would expect you to smell like that. Especially since your bed smells like lilacs."

I rolled my eyes. "It's my shampoo, Robin. What do you want from me right now? Shouldn't you be cuddling up under a certain alien princess tonight?"

He lifted his head. "Raven.."

"Don't Raven me," I spun around to face him and snatched off his mask. My pent up rage had begun to fuel a growing fire inside me. How dare he even attempt to justify what he had been doing to me and Starfire? His dilated eyes stared longingly at me. "I cannot continue to do this to myself, Richard."

His eyes widened. "What do you mean?" I shook my head, pulling at the ends of my hair in frustration. "I can't continue to be this…this secret lover you have. I am a woman. I'm almost twenty-four years old. I deserve much more than this. You want to be with Star, and you want to be with me. I just don't get you! You need to figure out want you want because we're getting too old for this." I stepped away from him and turned to the waters.

"I understand that you consider yourself a bachelor and all that. I'm not trying to be your wife or tie you down right now. But God, Richard, why can't you be conscious of your actions and my feelings!" My eyes watered and I wiped them before the tears could fall.

He turned my body to face him and held my arms to stare at my hurt expression. "Raven, I love you. I share my heart with you in a way that I cannot with Star-"

"Then WHY are you still with her?!" I snatched my arms from his grip. I was fuming and sick and tired.

"Because…she still loves me. I don't want to hurt her-"

"Right, at the risk hurting me! You've been doing this for six months, Robin. You _still_ don't know what you want. Well you know what, I'm done. I'm done compromising my dignity for you. I _know_ I deserve better-" He grabbed my arm again, this time much more firm.

"You are my _soulmate_, Raven. We deserve _each other_. Please…I'll…I'll fix this. I will, before your birthday next week."

I stared at him. This was nothing new.

"Please," He pulled me back to his chest. "Please, Raven. Give me another chance to make it up to you." I sighed. He leaned down kiss my lips deeply. I received it with grinding teeth. He was doing it again.

He kissed my jaw.

"Please, Raven."

He kissed behind my ear.

"Please."

_So this is my first fiction posted in many years. I'm somewhat glad it has been so long, because I definitely needed time to improve my writings. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy it. The juicy drama continues! I'll be sure to update soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hated myself.

I was pathetic and weak.

Yet again, I had accepted my destiny as the lover of Robin, the so-called Boy Wonder.

It was strange, being the woman that he came to for emotional strength and support and to satiate his sexual desires. I was not the only one in his life, but he sure knew how to make me feel like the _main_ woman in his world. I hated him and myself for allowing such a self-destructive fate.

But if I was going to stand riding on this trip to hell, I damn sure was going to enjoy it.

At the moment, I could barely feel his teeth biting into my shoulder or his fingers digging in my waist.

When I climaxed, it felt as though I had lost all senses except the feeling of euphoria racing through my veins and nerves.

God, could that man provide an orgasm.

I collapsed on the marble shower seat with Robin holding me close to his chest. His breathing was ragged and I could feel his heart racing on my back. Robin seemed to have waited until my hearing and vision had cleared before speaking.

"Well…that was…incredible.." He rolled me over on my back and leaned in to kiss my lips. I ran my hands through his wet hair and across his toned back, damp from sweat and shower mist. He stroked my thigh slow and deliberate, as if he was contemplating going for another round.

"Yes, it was." He sat up and I rose to my feet and grabbed a bar of soap as I stood under the shower. Robin walked over and softly ran his fingers across my waist and stomach.

"You're so amazing, Rae." I looked up at him through the streaks of water raining on us and smirked. "Am I, really?"

He chuckled and nodded. I rinsed my body off and pushed open the glass door to step out into the cold gym bathroom. I noticed he was staring at my form while I dried my body off.

"What…?"

"Your abs are forming extremely well, and so are your quads," Robin noted as he grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist.

I bit back a laugh. "I already had a toned stomach and legs."

"I know, but now, you're getting washboard abs. Of course, they're not better than mine," He grazed his fingers across his abdomen. "But they definitely are working for you."

Oh please, birdboy," I wrapped a towel around me after drying off my hair. "You're so full of yourself that I'm surprised I don't have to roll you out of here."

After hearing an emergency alarm, I hurried to the mission control room where Cyborg and Robin were staring at the screen.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy said, entering with Starfire behind him.

"You guys aren't going to believe this but the Mayor's mansion was robbed on the night of the gala." Cyborg pulled up an image of police cars gathered at the large home. "And why didn't we know about this sooner?" Beast Boy chimed.

"Because we were at the event. The burglars anticipated the gala to be a major distraction, especially for the security of the evening. Whatever was stolen came from the uppermost floor of the house."

Starfire's eyes squinted. "What was stolen?"

Cyborg rubbed his head in frustration. "Something extremely valuable. I have no idea why they would put something so priceless in the mansion, but it's something so priceless that they are lying to the media of what it exactly is."

"Then we have to find out. The security was tight, so whoever stole the item must have been invited to the gala and attended it." Robin punched his hand. "We'll find them. Whoever did this…this isn't the last time we'll hear from them.

She and Robin needed to talk.

After much self-motivation and convincing, she mustered the courage to knock on his door. She questioned her hesitation and why she feared being alone with him so much.

Was it his frightening and stoic presence? Or was it the stiffness in his embraces?

She had always figured that she and Robin made the perfect pair. They fit each other so well; she was a princess and he was her knight in shining armor. He was a leader and she was his support. So why did she have so many unsure feelings about where they stood?

The door slid open, bearing a shirtless Boy Wonder.

"Yes, Starfire?"

"May I…come in?" He nodded, stepping back and greeting her into his room. There was something very foreign about his being, something very distant.

"What is it, Star? I'm kind of in the middle of getting dressed. I've got to crack this robbery case." His voice sounded slightly mechanical, albeit jumpy.

She sighed. "I wish to speak with you concerning…us. You have become a lot less preoccupied with our relationship and more with your…work. I wish to spend more…_private_ time with you, Robin." He stared at her. There was that twinge of guilt that had been plaguing him for the past few months. She truly did love him.

He took her hands and guided her to sit on his bed. "Starfire…I'm sorry. I've just been so busy. I really want to spend more time, but there's something that's been eating away at me…something I've been trying to tell you for a very long time." His heart was racing and his blood was pumping with fear.

"Well?" She looked longingly at him. "What is it, Robin?"

"I…"

He looked at the walls for support, but their bareness was not helping. Raven was right. He did need time to figure himself out.

"I…I want to…say I love you." Starfire smiled. "Oh Robin!" Her face lit up with happiness and she kissed him softly. "I knew that there was nothing wrong with you!"

"Wait, Starfire… wait. I said I love you. But I think we need a break." She cocked her head to the side. "A…_break_? I do not comprehend. Please, what is a break?"

"It's time apart. You know, to figure ourselves out. I need time to understand what I want." His eyes looked down. Starfire maintained a bewildered look on her face.

"I still do not understand. You wish to leave me? Why do you not know what you want? Has someone hurt you-"

"No, Starfire. I'm not leaving you. I said I love you, I just need time…alone." She dropped his hands, all of her joyous glow leaving her skin.

"Oh. I see." She stood up, heading for the door. "I shall give you the time alone. I will do this because I love you, Robin, and I do not wish to see you unhappy." He remained silent until she left his room, upon which he let out a heavy exhale.

Starfire walked to her room with her head hanging low and her feet barely hovering over the ground. Some way or another, she would find a way to get back her boy.

_Sorry for such a short chapter, but it was pretty much a filler for much needed information. I'm debating on just how raunchy this fic should get...but it is rated strong for a reason. Don't be afraid to let me know what you guys think!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm not really in the mood for all of this."

The anniversary of her birthday had finally arrived, and she was another year older. After twenty-one, she began dreading the day once more as she did before the prophecy had been fulfilled. However, she was somewhat more contented with the approaching date, as Robin had finally broken off the relationship with Star. Lately, he had been sneaking into her room so frequently within the past few days that at times she had to levitate instead of walk to reserve strength and energy. Oddly enough, Starfire did not seem to be very upset, although there were those days where she would be silent and in deep thought for long periods of time.

Starfire pulled Raven's reluctant body down the dark hallway towards the doorway to the common room. "Oh, but friend Raven, you must! We will do the painting of the toenails and the consuming of large quantities of unhealthy foods! We will have a wonderful night of the girls!" Raven rolled her eyes in exhaustion as Starfire opened the doors.

"Oh, jo-"

"SURPRISE!"

Raven was knocked backwards in shock. Every Teen Titan on the face of the earth (and the greater Milky Way) was in Titan's Tower. "Happy Birthday, Friend Raven!" Starfire clapped joyously. Raven's facial expression was still solid with confusion.

"All of this, for _my_ birthday?"

There were black and blue balloons and decorations covering the floor, walls, and ceiling. Many Titans were even wearing blue cloaks with "Big 24th" embroidered on the back, including Beast Boy, who was wearing a purple bobtail wig and running around yelling Raven's mantra at anyone who cared to notice him. The sight was comical.

"When did you guys have time to do all of this?" Robin managed to maneuver through the crowd to greet her, grinning from ear to ear. "We just asked Starfire to distract you. You wouldn't believe the amount of time that bought us."

Raven shook her head. So that was why Star meditated with her for two straight hours.

Wonder Girl rushed to hug her with the longest embrace of her lifetime. "Oh my God, Rave, it's been so long! 24? Gosh, how time has gone by so fast! I remember when you were just 16 and awkward."

Raven smiled. Well, it was all in good spirit. "Donna. I agree, It's been a long time. But why are all of the Titans here?"

Wonder Girl smiled, wisdom showing through her knowing eyes. "Well, everyone now knows what you did for Earth. You defeated Trigon. Many of us had no idea until recently." She rubbed her cheek. "Happy Birthday."

Raven stood in surprise. It literally took everyone seven years to figure that out that the Earth had already experienced an apocalypse. What a hell of secret to keep for so long.

Cyborg had decorated the kitchen bar with various finger foods and festive glasses and even made his famous "Monster Punch". To drink it in excess would absolutely guarantee a devilish hangover in the morning.

Raven rarely enjoyed such large parties, but in this case, she could honestly say she felt true happiness. She was surrounded by those who loved and accepted her for who she was, demon spawn or not. Even being near Beast Boy was tolerable, of course with the aid of the mixture of vodka, rum and whiskey in one cup.

"You didn't put Everclear in it?" She inquired. She was starting to feel the heaviness of the strong liquor. Cyborg shook his head. "If I did, I might as well call it a Green-Eyed Monster Punch. Everclear should never be taken lightly." She burst with laughter, slapping the counter.

"Hah, Rae's getting drunk!" Beast Boy exclaimed, pointing under his hood.

"No the hell I'm not," Raven mumbled. "I could take another glass." Cyborg leaned into her face. His smirk was irritating her.

"You must want shots."

She growled. "Bring it on."

After nine shots of gin, Cyborg rubbed his head, staring intently at Raven, who looked as if she hadn't budged from her buzz. "I don't understand. I'm three times her size. How is she still sitting up straight?"

"Dude, Raven is a freaking demon! She can take anything." Beast Boy patted her on her back. "Go ahead. One more shot." At this point, Titans East, Hotshot and Kid Flash were watching the duel, waiting for one or the other to give in. The onlookers began to chant.

Raven filled her shot glass once again and held it to her face, taking in the pungent aroma. She looked up at Cyborg, who was mirroring her actions.

"Are you _sure_ you want to take one more shot?" She noticed his stern facial expression had begun to falter.

"Sure as hell, Rae. Sure as hell." They knocked them back in unison, causing the crowd of Titans surrounding them to erupt in cheers. Cyborg picked Raven up above his head, causing her to scream in rebellion.

"Put me down before I throw up!" He boomed with laugher and sat her on the bar.

"Hey Rob, come see what this little 120-pound-lady just did! Ten freaking shots!"

Raven grinned wide from the overwhelming sensation of inebriation and the feeling of elation.

"Looks like Robin'ss…t-trying to get llaaaiid tonight, " Beast Boy mumbled. Raven looked at him. "What?"

He pointed over by the booming speaker. "Look!"

In the corner was Starfire sitting on Robin's lap, kissing him in a passionate frenzy of sexual frustration. His hands were everywhere, in places that made rage creep and grow like hot magma in Raven's heart. She felt her mind and senses go numb and her chest felt stone cold.

Suddenly, she didn't feel so happy anymore.

She had a feeling people were speaking to her and asking questions, but she felt as if water was logged in her ears. She had to leave.

She had to get away, anywhere but here.

Raven glared at the disgusting black coffee in her cup and forced herself to take one last sip. She grimaced as the steaming dark liquid slid down her throat. Ugh. She never drank black coffee, but she needed something, anything that could take her mind off the disturbing view that was permanently branded in her brain. A terrible aftertaste was doing just the job.

This was the starting of something new, a time for her to make a serious change. And she was done with Robin forever.

"Trying to sober up?"

She looked up from her gloomy stare and noticed a very familiar face. On any other occasion, she would have told any random stranger to fuck off, but she did not mind company at all.

"Not exactly, but it's helping. How did you know?" Sheila slid into the booth, softly smiling. She toyed with her ponytail as she waved at a waiter who was preparing to bring her a cappuccino.

"Well, it's kinda common to see people trying so sober up in coffee shops. So what's new, sweetie? What brings you here after midnight, when all the freaks come out and try to dry hump you while you're walking to your car?" She thanked the waiter as she laid her ebony-painted lips on the cup opening. "Seriously, that bullshit just happened to me. I almost _died_ of disgust." Her smile faltered when she realized her sarcastic jokes had gone unnoticed.

"Alright. What's the problem?"

Raven sighed. "I'm just not having a good night." She shifted her eyes to the window and stared at the bright lights of the city life. Sheila cocked her head to the side, analyzing Raven's obvious depressing mood.

"Well hey, I'm a pretty good listener," she said, sipping slowly. "But I'm not going to pressure you if you don't want to talk." Raven looked over at her. Sheila's long black nails tapped on the curve of her cup, giving Raven something to watch as she spoke.

"Well, I don't want to say it's a guy but…" She shrugged. "Yeah, it's a guy, crappy douche bag at that. I just don't understand. I mean, on my birthday too?" Sheila threw her hands in the air and sucked her teeth.

"Geez, I knew it! Always screwing shit up. It's in their genes. _And_ it's your birthday? Oh, you deserve a celebration, not a heartbreak!" Raven shook her head.

"Been there. The Teen Titans gave me a wonderful celebration. They made me feel 21 again. Until I saw him kissing his ex-girlfriend in the corner…that just ruined it for me." Sheila looked at her with long eyes.

"How depressing. You don't deserve that." She looked out the window, pursing her lips.

"I'll tell you what. I know how to turn your night around. Down by the west beach, they're doing Chinese lanterns for this…whatever they're doing it for. We should go there."

Raven raised her eyebrow. "For what reason?" Sheila glared at her and stood up.

"Just come with me, Raven. I've got something to show you."

Sheila's dark mane flew behind like a flowing black cape in the night air as they drove to the beach in her expensive-looking car. She drove with the brutal confidence to complement the hurtling automobile.

When they approached their destination, Raven could hear loud voices coming from the beach. The pair walked in the sand towards the sounds until they could see a large crowd of young people gathered around a bonfire.

"They're students," Raven noted. "Clearly they're celebrating the end of their semester." Sheila nodded and grinned at her. "Very observant! I would have never known. Honestly, I wouldn't. I just heard about it through a friend of mine a few hours ago." She laughed as she sauntered towards the crowd to request a lantern.

Raven sat down near the tide and looked at the full moon. The night was clear and beautiful. She almost wished she could have spent it enjoying an orgasm on top of Robin—until his actions of the evening returned to her current thoughts.

"Hey, those kids are so nice! I was gonna just chalk it up to the vodka they were all drinking but the guy who gave me this clearly high on life." Sheila giggled as she opened the lantern. "Ha! Just kidding, he was high from their weed brownies. I should've brought some over here."

She held the lantern up to the sky and nudged Raven. "Now, _this_ is my birthday gift to you."

Sheila pointed two fingers to the fuel paper and a soft green flame expelled from her fingertips. The plasma curled around the square until it was encapsulated in glowing energy.

Raven's eyes expanded in surprise.

"You're a…pyrokinetic?"

"Eh…something like that. It's a little stronger than fire. More like burning gas." Raven smirked as she observed the lantern join its counterparts in the night sky, giving off a green light among the many reddish orange orbs.

"I've got an even better trick." Raven drew a bubble from her powers with a small opening on the bottom. Sheila beamed. "Ohh, we're getting somewhere." She tossed a ball of her green energy into the bubble and Raven closed the hole instantly. She let it float up into the sky and the two watched as the flame grew and shined brightly.

"It's like a…"

"Star? Also known as ball of burning gas."

Sheila turned to her and smiled. "You're something else." She grabbed her hand.

Raven looked at her, smirking. "You clearly have no idea."

_I do like where the story is heading, and I've got it over halfway written. I can always make changes at any time, and I see I've got a lot of viewers, but everyone is afraid to say something! Don't worry, I don't bite! Let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Raven hummed as she poured hot water into her favorite mug and looked for a tea to steep.

"Hmm…chamomile? No, maybe jasmine. Yeah, I'm in the mood for jasmine."

Cyborg chuckled silently to himself as he quietly sat at the kitchen bar and watched Raven's jovial mood of the day. There was clearly a change in her attitude that he hadn't seen since she had found Malchior. "Someone had a good night."

She turned around and grinned wide. "Good morning, Cyborg. How's that hangover?" She placed a spoonful of honey in her mug.

Cyborg rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Terrible. How you're fully awake with a smile on your face after three full cups of Monster Punch and ten shots of Seagram's Gin is a mystery to me." He stared closely at her. "What happened to you last night? You just…took off in the middle of the party."

Raven looked up to his face and gave him a very mixed expression. "I just needed to leave. That was all. I ran into a friend of mine downtown." Cyborg's face lit up, shaking his finger at her.

"Ohhh, you've gotta boyfriend. You got some last night." Raven blushed heavily. Why did meeting a friend have to mean meeting a _boyfriend_?

"No I don't! And no I didn't _get some_. My friend is a girl. We released Chinese lanterns with some college students." Cyborg squinted his eyes, attempting to recall a memory.

"Oh yeah…I remember seeing these orange things in the sky. It had Beast Boy going nuts! He thought they were aliens!" He cackled loudly. "But seriously though. Hanging with college kids? That's never been your thing."

Raven raised the mug of tea to her lips, testing the steam. "Well, they were just there when we got to the beach." He stared at her with calculating eyes. Cyborg knew her well and could sometimes be a bit over-protective. After a long silence, he stood up.

"Alright, I believe you. But watch out for those folks that appear to be too _friendly_, Rae." He walked over to the freezer to grab a package of bacon for breakfast and patted Raven on her back. "I mean it."

She smiled slightly. "Food for thought." As if on cue, the other missing Titans entered the kitchen quoting the events of the previous evening.

"Good morning, friends! We delighted in such a wonderful celebration of the day of birth for friend Raven, was it not?" Starfire beamed in her direction. Raven nodded, sipping her tea, and promptly left the domain.

Beast Boy watched as she glided through the doorway and he sat next to Cyborg's seat at the kitchen bar. "Dude, what's her problem? And where'd she go last night?" Cyborg shook his head, his temperament a bit steely. He leaned forward, his fingers thrumming on the counter, and spoke as if he were thinking to himself at the same time.

"She left the tower. And I have a feeling I know why." His eyes held fast to the neighborhood birdboy as he whispered something incomprehensible into Starfire's ear, bringing a flirtatious giggle out from her lips. He noticed Cyborg's glare and sat up straight on his stool.

"I didn't see her leave. When was this?"

"I'm sure you didn't."

With his last words, he walked away angrily.

Raven stood in front of her window, watching the seagulls saunter through the bright blue summer sky. It happened to be a rather peaceful Sunday afternoon; one that allowed her to reflect on all of the subjects of issue that had been troubling her for the past month. She had been feeling much more comfortable in her skin lately, now that she was sufficiently cutting Robin from her life outside being a Titan.

She had enjoyed the conclusion of her birthday, as it also became a well needed distraction from the images of Robin making out with Star at the party. Her mind went back to her and Cyborg's conversation earlier that morning, suddenly feeling a twinge of guilt in her conscious. Could he possibly be right about Sheila? What if she really was a big phony? But if she was lying to her, Raven would have sensed her untrustworthy aura by now. Ever since the debacle with the late Terra, she knew to _always_ trust her judgment.

As if knowing the topic on her mind, the phone rang. She answered it reluctantly, as her mind was still caught on the edges of deep contemplation.

"Hello..?"

"Raven! Why'd you answer like that? Ohh, you were thinking about me, weren't you?"

Shit. She swallowed her gasp of surprise. "N-no, don't flatter yourself." She chuckled, albeit nervously. Why was she being so obvious?

"So, what's going on?" She heard Sheila shift a bit, but the silence of her background indicated that she was most likely at home. "Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight…There's this really laidback underground jazz club I know and I was wondering…if you would like to go…they've got a live band and artists and photographers and all that jazz. Heh. No pun intended." Her antics forced a wide grin from the depths of Raven's gut.

"I wish I heard that more but unfortunately, _everybody_ around here intends on making a pun."

Sheila's laughter floated through the phone's receiver. "Even you?" Raven shrugged. "Eh, sometimes even _me_." She fiddled with her cloak, trying to imagine what she would wear for the evening. "Sure, I'll go."

"Great, pick you up at 9."

Raven tossed the phone near the middle of her bed and walked towards her closet. _This_ game again. She was in desperate need of a new wardrobe if she was going to keep going anywhere with Sheila after hours.

"I had a choice between this and an Audi, and I really hate Audis. So, I chose the McLaren…and they didn't come in green so I had to change that," Sheila spoke loudly over the roar of the wind blowing in the topless car. Raven had grown fond of her luxurious car in a very short time. She wondered briefly what she did to afford such a chic speeding dream.

"It's really nice." She ran her fingers across the smooth leather interior. "You look nice too." Raven slightly blushed and gawked at her. Sheila's smoky-eyed makeup complemented her long leather jacket and dark pants. She smiled, keeping her eyes on the road. "We're here."

They parked in a quiet parking deck on the east end of the downtown business district. The duo stepped out of the car and Raven noticed a few people walking towards an elevator dressed in evening wear.

"Yeah, this is actually a common parking deck for a few nightclubs in the area," Sheila noted, as if the read Raven's thoughts. "So now, you get to see my outfit for the evening in its entirety." She walked around the car to meet Raven and spun around in a circle. "So…you like?"

Sheila wore a hunter green bandeaux and black thigh-high boots, both of which were emphasizing the beauty of her womanly curves. Her stomach was cut with rippling, yet feminine, abs that fit her thin waistline and her voluptuous hips.

Raven suddenly felt small and childlike.

"You look…lovely." Sheila smirked. "Thank you. Now let's go before some nutcase pops out from behind a car clawing at us like Freddie Krueger." Raven bit back a laugh.

"Trust me; we've got nothing to worry about."

Raven could hear the loud instruments from two levels above before the elevator approached the floor. When the doors slid open, cool air conditioning and a saxophone melody blew into her senses. The dimly lit room was small but welcoming and full of life and excitement. The tables were lit with a lonely candle on a black lace tablecloth.

"Interesting décor," Raven commented as they sat down at a center table that had a safe distance from the pulsating stage.

"Heh, well, I like jazz. In my opinion, this club gets the best jazz performances in town. Not to mention the sexy drinks." She flagged a waitress down and a tall auburn-haired woman approached their table and requested a list of the signature alcoholic beverages of the night.

"Black Pansy and Death's Breath. They're going like hotcakes tonight," She smiled, her large teeth glowing from the soft light of the candle.

"I'll take a Death's Breath. Sounds interesting, don't you think, Raven?" She nodded. "I'll take one as well." The waitress nodded and walked away towards the bar.

The songstress on stage had taken Raven's attention as she sang, a soft alto with a wide range with a subtle ethereal sound, and swayed her black dress to the rhythms of the saxophone and trumpet as well as the beat of the ever-present percussion.

There was something calming about the place that made her feel…at home.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." She looked over at Sheila, who was already sipping on her drink. Apparently, the waitress had brought their orders during Raven's musical trance.

"Try yours, it's pretty good. Kinda reminds me of licorice, or whatever that tastes like. I've never eaten it. It always smelled too terrible to taste, honestly." Raven laughed from her humor, something she was doing a lot more lately, and sipped the dark-toned drink.

"Yeah…it's got a little licorice and mint liqueur in it. Interesting combination for a drink." She leaned forward to be heard clearer. "So…do you always drive in luxury?"

Sheila's eyebrow rose as she smirked, as if she anticipated the loaded question. "Well, it's clear that I love the finer things in life. That's why I love my job—it allows me to afford those things. I work for various clients that need help with scientific…experiments, most of which are classified. You wouldn't believe the demand in the field." She stirred her drink and twisted her lips, looking for a distraction in the glass.

"My last client kept me in the same damn place for several years and I just needed to get away from there. I had to travel a lot for him so I've been on the west coast plenty of times. I always promised myself to come here and stay for once. So I did…a year ago. So far I've enjoyed life here." She looked up and smiled, but oddly it did not reach her eyes.

Raven sucked the sweet liquid, taking in Sheila's story. "Well, I wouldn't consider Jump to be the _best_ place in the States to live but…it sure the hell is better than Gotham. That's a mean world in itself." Sheila chuckled to herself. "So I've heard."

The two looked up and noticed the musical change, and a slightly slower, more melancholy tune echoed throughout the space, forcing Raven to close her eyes and soak in the emotional song. When the song changed to a more upbeat melody, she realized she had finished her drink and the vodka was somehow giving the music an extra sound wave that caused hypnotism.

"But enough about me, sweetie!" Sheila said, continuing the conversation as if it was never interrupted. "What about you? How's life as a _Teen Titan_? I've always admired you the most. You're so…enigmatic. Like a puzzle…what I really want to ask is…" She nibbled her nail, attempting to stifle her excitement. "What's up with your powers..? I mean, are you just a telekinetic, or what..?"

Raven squinted at Sheila and attempted to read her emotions. She was genuinely interested, and she didn't sense any negative intentions. "Well, first of all, I don't like pet names. But…since you've shown me the best cocktail drink of my life, you can call me whatever makes your heart content." Sheila giggled, realizing where she was getting at.

Raven closed her eyes, expecting the unexpected from a reaction to her next statement. "And…I'm half-demon."

Sheila stared blankly back at her, showing the least bit of fear. Raven opened her eyes and looked at her closely.

"You're not...scared or any…thing?"

She shook her head and her eyebrows furrowed. "No, why should I? I mean, you're not gonna attempt to send me to hell or anything, right?" Raven glowered at her.

"No, that's horror movie bullshit. I was just fathered by an interdimentional demon, that's all. _He's_ the crazy one, not me. Trust me, I've even had to fight him before." She sighed. "Anyway, yes, I'm a telekinetic, but I'm also a telepath, among other various gifts, some of which turn out to be more of a curse rather than a blessing."

Sheila cocked her head to the side in wonder. "Like what?"

"I'm also an empath. I can sense other people's emotions. It's a helpful gift, but sometimes I struggle with it…especially when I have a sensory overload, like at funerals or nightclubs. It gets to be too much for me, and sometimes my powers can get out of control…" She breathed heavily from the excessive talking. She hadn't spoken about herself this much to anyone else outside of the Titans before.

"It's hard being who I am. It's not all glamour and butt-kicking. I'm literally powerful beyond measure."

Sheila wore an expressionless face, but suddenly donned sympathetic eyes for her. "Ohh, Raven! I didn't know…well I get how you feel, being misunderstood and all. But then again, heh, I don't care what anyone thinks. But what you have _are_ gifts, you'll get to a point in your life when you'll figure out how to gain full control over them. I bet you know more about yourself today than you did five years ago. Right?"

She had a point. There was a time when Raven couldn't risk feeling _anything_, lest she cause an Armageddon everywhere she went. Now, the amount of times she lost control by the slightest bit had decreased to at least two to three times per week, compared to a 10-20 times a day, as it was when she first met the Titans.

She nodded in agreement.

"So…what do you do when you….have sex?" Raven blushed deeply, biting her lip at the thought of what she had grown accustomed to. She grinned.

"Well…it is a sensory overload, especially when it's really good." Sheila burst in laughter.

"I just…channel the excessive strong emotions into my partner. It actually feels a lot better when I do that." Sheila leaned in closely. "So, do they feel it?"

"Of course they do. It just makes their climax better." Her mouth dropped in astonishment, but quickly closed into a grin and raised her glass to Raven.

"Now _that_ is a gift. Seriously. God bless anyone who gets to feel that."

_Read, Review, Repeat! Let me know what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"A casino? There's a casino in Jump City?"

For the past few weeks, I had been going _everywhere_ with Sheila. We discovered places in Jump that I didn't even know existed, even though I had been living there longer than her. We had become inseparable, and I found everything in her that I couldn't in Starfire as a best friend.

In fact, I was starting to feel as if we were crossing the boundaries of a simple friendship. It was the strangest feeling, as if I had completely replaced Robin's existence in my life with hers, and I was completely fine with it.

I still had not introduced her to the Titans, and I had a feeling the day was near.

"How you're an adult and have yet to step foot in that place is just...I don't even know why you bother living here. I mean, come on, you didn't know there was a casino in Jump City? Where have you been all this time?" I glowered at the phone's speaker, as if she could see me.

Yeah, I've never been there. I guess this weekend will be my first time."

"So you've never gambled before or…what?"

I shrugged. Aside from the poker nights at Titan's Tower, I was not much of a gambler. "Eh. A little bit of poker and blackjack here and there." Sheila cleared her throat. "That's fine, Just make sure you're dressed to kill, but don't wear invisible panties, okay, sweetie?"

I chuckled a little. "I promise to leave them at home, Sheila. Hey, um…if you'd like, you can come in and meet my friends." I heard a bout of silence before she spoke up. "Cool, but…they're not gonna hit me with 21 questions, are they?"

I laughed nervously, realizing that I kind of feared that as well. "I doubt it."

"So, how long have you known Raven? And where are you from? And where do you live? And have you ever worked for Sl-"

Cyborg shoved Robin out of the way and greeted Sheila into the common room. "Sorry about that, Robin's been a little on edge lately. It's hard to trust people in this world of crazies, you know?" Sheila smirked. "Heh heh, ohhh, I know exactly what you mean. Especially since you guys are super heroes and whatnot."

Starfire approached her as if she were about to embrace her with an overzealous hug, but Sheila put her hands up in defense. "Oh, I cherish my personal space very much. A handshake is fine, though." She looked a bit put off, but grinned wide in response.

"You are very much like Raven! I see why you are now the best of friends. I am Star-"

"I know who you are, toots. You're that alien, flying chick and he's…" she pointed to Beast Boy, who was gaping at her figure as a panting bloodhound. "Beast Boy."

He stood up as a human with a letdown face. "Hey, why'd you have to say it like that? If you wanted a private moment with the Beast, all you had to do was ask." He winked at her and shrunk to a puppy, licking at her stilettos. She moved her foot and walked around him, putting space between them.

"I'm sorry, that was not really what I was here for. But since Raven wanted me to meet you guys, it's been a pleasure." She looked over Cyborg's shoulder. "Where is she, anyway?"

Suddenly, Robin popped up in front of her with his arms crossed and his face suggesting inquiry and a bit of anger. "So, are you human or what…?"

"Okaaaay, I'm here, you can leave her alone now."

Robin turned around to see Raven dressed _willingly_ in a short black one-shoulder number and blue pumps. Her violet tresses were grown out a few inches to reach her shoulders, giving her an exceptionally sophisticated look. He felt a small ball of rage grow deep inside of him.

"Wow, you really clean up nice," Sheila spoke up in the silence of the room. She eyed her closely before motioning to leave. "You guys were super cool to me, and it's been real. See ya." She hooked her arm, but her exit was interrupted by Robin's yanking of Raven's free hand. He looked at her with a hint of fury behind his mask.

"Wait, can we talk, Raven? I have something important to tell you." She glared at his glove gripping her fingers and then his mask, and snatched her hand from his hold. He had some nerve to try to reconcile now. "We have _nothing_ to talk about, Robin."

With her last words, she and Sheila swiftly left.

After a second bout of silence, Beast Boy finally spoke. "Geez, did you see her ass? Raven's friend is HOT! Just, damn!" He gyrated and thrust his pelvis forward, humping the air.

The team groaned in disgust and left him to his imaginings.

In the hallway, Cyborg grabbed Robin's shoulder as he was heading to the elevator. He turned around and stared at him with blank eyes.

"Wha-"

"I know what you've been doing."

He stopped his movement and glared at Cyborg's knowing human eye.

"What are you talking about?" Cyborg crossed his arms and gnashed his teeth, attempting to control his anger. He eyed a nearby closet and pulled Robin in with him for a discreet conversation.

"You've got a lot of nerve, man. You're trying to be with Star and Raven at the same time."

Robin held a solid expression, but did not speak. How did Cyborg figure it out? He was infuriated with himself for allowing this secret to grow into an entire team-related issue.

"I've known for some time. I didn't say anything for a while because I thought you were smart enough to end your charade a long time ago, but you're still running this bullshit. Raven saw you, man. She saw you at the party and she's seen you around the tower, and I can tell she's pretty hurt." He breathed heavily, maintaining self-control. Robin's face was still stoic, shielding the blinding fury he felt inside.

"So now she's gone out to find some way out of this nonsense she's got with you, and you've got the nerve to be upset with her? You are a selfish bastard!" His steely finger pointed in Robin's chest, and he knocked it out the way.

"You don't know how it feels to be in love with two women, Cyborg! Don't you think I'd feel like shit? Well I do! I feel terrible for doing this to both of them. I don't want to choose."

Cyborg's rage was becoming more challenging to retain. He closed his human eye and clenched his fists. "Well, now you do. Choose _now_ and stick to that choice before it begins to affect the team."

Robin's eyes lowered in sadness. "I think Raven's already chosen for me." Cyborg huffed and opened the closet door.

"Well now, somebody had to do it. It definitely wasn't gonna be you."

With that, he left Robin in the closet to his thoughts.

"Reservation for 10pm," Sheila said confidently. The casino had an upscale restaurant near the front that looked elegant from the street view. A large fountain sat in the front with strobe lights that gave the waterfalls a rainbow effect. Beautiful floral selections greeted the visitors to the eatery.

"Name?" The host sneered, clearly annoyed with the busy night ahead of him.

"Sheila Go."

We were seated by a window, away from the noise of the restaurant. I was very grateful for the seclusion, away from the masses and their sea of mixed emotions. _Her last name is Go?_ A sensation of inner disturbance and mistrust shifted inside of me, but I chose to ignore it.

"So how much money do you plan on betting tonight?" I asked, looking at her closely.

She smiled softly, looking through the menu. "Fourty-one hundred." I gaped in surprise. She said the large number so mechanically.

"_Really_? That much?" She shrugged. "What can I say, it's my lucky number." She looked up at me and noticed I was still watching her in shock. She pursed her lips and slid my menu closer to my chest.

"Look, stop worrying about me. I know what I'm doing, Raven, trust me. Now, pick a meal, any freaking meal, I don't care. It's on me."

After dinner, we headed for the blackjack table to start off. Sheila was convinced that she played her best when she had at least a slight buzz, and she kept champagne glasses coming to her throughout the night.

I played a few steaks, but when they got too high, I decided to allow her to take the reins.

She actually was right; this _was_ her thing. By the time we were playing roulette, we had a crowd of onlookers excited and cheering her on. She was a very lucky pro and knew when to anticipate when her luck was running out.

By the end of the evening, she had almost quadrupled her initial wager.

"You must be my good luck charm, Raven!" Sheila toasted with the crowd of strangers who, interestingly, wanted to buy expensive bottles of champagne for her. I could tell she had already read them and was simply taking phone numbers to add to her collection.

She was enjoying herself as well as all of the attention.

When we left, Sheila carried out a duffle bag on her shoulder with her money and three bottles of champagne. She didn't even struggle.

"You're used to this, huh?" I teased, opening her car door and slipping inside. She smirked, resting her head on the seat and exhaling from exhaustion.

"You have no idea. But hey, I'm pushing thirty, so I'll live out the rest of my twenties on my own terms." She pushed her ignition button, cuing the engine to begin to roar to life.

"It's two in the morning. I'm going to go back to my apartment and have a glass of _Armand de Brignac,_ and go to sleep." She turned her head to face me. "Want to join me?"

I mentally debated and questioned going back to the tower. What would it hurt? She was a good friend, after all.

"Why not?"

The apartment building was one of the tallest towers in the midtown area, rivaled only by the many hotels in the district, and she lived on the topmost floor. What shocked me the most, however, was how absolutely breathtaking her home was.

"This is your apartment?"

She tossed her things on a plush black suede chair and pulled a bottle of champagne out of her duffle bag. "Well yeah, it's more like a studio though but I don't care. It's just me here."

The décor looked as if it was purchased yesterday with cherry wood and a variety of shamrock and black accents on the wall decorations and rugs.

"You certainly like green." I sat on her black couch and looked out the Victorian glass doors. "And nice views." Sheila laughed as she prepared two glasses for us and then kicked her heels off by her sofa.

"Oh, you should know me by know. I live for the color green." She handed me the Armand de Brignac. "Here. A toast, to green."

I smirked and squinted my eyes. "Come to think of it, you're kind of green yourself." She burst with laughter and grabbed the duffle bag from the couch. "Yeah, I'm something like a mutant. If you think I'm something special, you should see my brothers." She tossed three stacks of cash to me.

"There's your share for being my good luck charm. And having your part in a little bit of blackjack." She walked over to the balcony's doors and unlocked them. "You're welcome to join me."

Unlike the Titan's Tower's view, hers was showered with illuminated buildings across the skyline. We could hear the busy nightlife and see the bright stream of traffic down the highways and the local roads. There was a sense of beauty to the sight; it was like a separate little world on its own.

"It's beautiful." I looked over at her and watched as her hair whipped behind her in the windy air of the buildings. She looked like a dark angel overlooking the town.

"I agree." She spoke softly, as if she was entranced by her own thoughts and memories.

"You must've had Luck Be A Lady singing in your head tonight," I joked, taking a sip of the champagne. "Heh, yeah, luck _was_ a lady." She gazed at me, her eyes unreadable, as if there was more that she would have liked to say.

I placed my glass on her small crystal table and took a seat. "You know…you've taken me so many places…I've never taken the time to enjoy this city before. It's like I'm just here...but you…You know how to live, you know? I admire that. If you were a guy, I would've thought you were taking me on a ton of dates." I snickered quietly to myself, and looked over to Sheila.

She stared at me with uncompromising eyes. "Well…that's kinda what I've been doing."

My smile faltered a bit, unsure of what I heard. "What?"

"Well, these have been dates. Well…something like that, but yeah. I like you, Raven."

My confused feelings appeared transparent in my expression. "You…like..-"

"Yes. You're…so easy to be around. And easy to _trust_. Something I've never found in anyone I've ever met…"

She stepped closer and kneeled in front of me, watching me with cloudy eyes. My stomach dropped, unsure of what to do or say next.

"And you're very beautiful." I smiled, but it did not reach my eyes. "I'm not sure if I-"

"You don't have to be sure of anything. Just…let me show you something _new_. You'll never know unless you try."

I gaped at her, observing her as she moved to pull me up to my feet. She cornered me on the wall, barely touching my hand. I could feel the emanating heat from her skin, and her thigh grazed over mine.

With her lips centimeters away from mine, she moved her cheek close to mine and breathlessly spoke in my ear. "If you feel nothing, no chemistry, then leave. But if you do…" I swallowed hard and bit my lips. _Fuck._ It was damn near impossible to _not_ be attracted to her.

She moved her head to face me, and she forced me to lock eyes with her. I could smell her faint expensive perfume. She was so close.

"You're welcome to stay."

I shook my head and pushed at her chest. "I-I..I don't know about this. I mean, I don't know if I want to do this with our friendship and all." She reached her hand out to touch the back of my neck and stroked at the top of my spine, sending sensitive shivers throughout my nerve endings. _How the f-_

She stretched forward to grab my face and kissed my lips.

_Things will be moving pretty fast after this point as this fic will be drawn to a close. Let me know what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I did like it.

Well, actually I did not _mind_ it.

I would not consider it to be my thing but…it felt…normal and real, as if it was no different.

But it _was_ different. She pulled her face back and stared at me with starry emerald eyes. I bit my lip hard. My mind was racing and soaking in all of the hectic emotions that were so close I could smell them in the air.

Sheila watched my eyes, her eyelids heavy and her skin glowing pale green from the moon and city lights. "Well…?"

"You smell like cinnamon. Kind of taste like it too." Sheila's eyebrow rose, wearing a secretive expression. She pulled me towards the glass doors to go back inside.

She locked the doors and tugged at my dress, ogling at my frame in the beautiful moonlight glow. "I just might taste like cinnamon everywhere else."

IIIIIII

"Morning, sweetie."

I groggily opened my eyes to the sight of luminous sunlight bathing my face. I turned my head to the voice's direction. Sheila stretched her head out of her bathroom wearing a thick white robe and a foamy toothbrush in her mouth. I sat up and realized that I was lying in her bed wrapped in onyx sheets not wearing an ounce of clothing.

I glanced at the floor-to-ceiling windows while I pondered what could have possibly occurred last night. "What…happened, Sheila?"

She returned from the bathroom, her breath fresh of peppermint, and crawled onto the bed where she promptly collapsed onto her back. She looked up to Raven's face, her cleavage peeking through under her robe. "So…you don't remember?"

I shook my head, rubbing my temples and forcing my mind to at least recall the emotions of the previous night. "Barely…was I really that wasted?" She rolled over on her stomach, wearing an expression of pure innocence, and snickered softly.

"Nope, I don't think you were. You had a lot of champagne, though."

"So…did we-"

I was cut off by my beeping communicator in my clutch on a chair by the bed. I stood up to reach it and swiftly gathered the sheets around my nude body before answering the call.

Robin's voice floated into the quiet room, giving me a shudder of unwanted vibes. "Raven. Trouble. Where are you? I checked your room and-"

"I've been out. Send me the coordinates and I'll be there immediately." I maintained a stoic face void of any emotion. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but shut his mouth tight.

"Raven out."

I shut my communicator, snatched my clothes and hurried to the bathroom, rushing to leave to the Tower so that I could at least grab my cloak and a pair of boots before I would meet with the team.

"Gosh, Raven, that seemed a bit harsh to your ex-boyfriend." I spun around sharply to stare at Sheila in shock. She was twirling a gold tassel on the comforter in her fingers, smiling slightly. "How did you…"

"I kind of figured it out…I mean, the way you snatched your arm away from him, geez. Had to be the asshole you were talking about, kissing on his ex at _your_ birthday party." She paused, as if she was busy putting puzzle pieces together. "I bet it was Starfire, huh?"

My silence was enough of a response for her to gain a full realization. She slid off the bed and approached the bathroom, pushing open the creak. I stood there, watching my own solemn face in the mirror. I rubbed my face, sighing with exhaustion.

"I'm going to leave."

She looked at me with a sense of understanding and sadness. She shook her head and took my hand in hers." Look, all I'm saying is…just go with it. It'll soon pass." She offered a small smile to console and stepped aside to allow me to pass her.

I walked by and prepared my soul self to leave the building, but turned back to face Sheila.

"Thank you." She reached for my face and stroked my cheek before kissing it softly.

IIIIIII

She moved around her bed before entering her living room and walking towards the Victorian doors. She checked outside on the balcony before rushing to the door's peephole and checking for any lingering listeners.

Grabbing her ringing tablet, she bounced onto her couch before answering her call.

A sharp, maniacal voice screeched into her domain. "Shego! Did everything go according to plan?"

She rolled her eyes, nodding with irritation. "Yes, Doctor D, I put the thing in the girl, like you said. Although I see no purpose in doing all of this, it makes _no_ sense at all. Why couldn't I just snatch her up somewhere or something?" She shook her dark mane, rubbing her nose bridge.

"Relax, _Shego_. I know what I'm doing! You must gain her trust; the ritual cannot take place if it isn't done properly! Of course, I wouldn't expect a _sidekick_ to understand the mechanisms of an evil genius-"

"Ohh God, spare the world and my ears from your bullshit rantings! Geez." She pursed her lips in a moment of thought. "Then again…this is something new for you, Drakken, you're into all this freaky mojo stuff now. What's the catch? And remind me why I agreed to this…?"

"Because you will benefit greatly from the powers you will gain! Think of all the death and destruction you will cause! And…you will be my _equal_ partner in crime, and no longer my sidekick." He grinned brightly, causing Shego to warm up to his musings.

"Well, you certainly know how to make a lady feel special. That's sarcasm, by the way."

"So I trust you have the demon girl's blood?"

Shego rolled her eyes once more, this time smirking with satisfaction and a bit of excitement. "Easy, Doctor D, I've got that package en route to its destination."

IIIIII

"About time you got here, Raven," Robin sneered in my direction as I arrived at the docks near the southern quarter of the city. I leered at him, keeping my cloak shut tight to hide my lack of formal uniform. "So, what's going on?"

"We got a hit in this location." Cyborg stated, "I have high bio-readings and they're coming full speed on our-"

Unexpectedly, I felt a sensation of negative energy coursing my way and threw a wall of defense before it could reach me, causing an explosion.

"Bombs?" I looked around and finally spotted what had brought us there.

"H.I.V.E. Still fighting dirty, I see," snarled Robin, preparing himself for a hefty battle. Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth stood on top of a storage container, eying me in particular.

"Cool it, bird boy, we're not here for you," Jinx leaped forward and lunged in my direction. My defensive energy flew up once again, but this time against her jinxes and Gizmo's bombs. The Titans rushed in attack against the trio, who were still fixating on my head.

_What is their deal?_

Unexpectedly, a bomb exploded behind me, knocking me forward and my focus was momentarily lost. Jinx took advantage of this and seized a full grip my hair, tossing me to the side and deliberately slamming my skull hard on the cement. Blotches of cloudy colors danced in my vision, and Starfire crashed into her side before she could cause any more damage to my brain.

I sensed Gizmo approaching me and I phased away from the area before I could be attacked again. At a safe distance from the immediate battlefield, I could properly check the damage, and luckily, I had no bloody wound on the back of my head.I saw her tossing spells in Starfire's direction and telekinetically caught her in a midair drop kick, pulling her backwards into Mammoth's face.

Gizmo tossed razor-edged explosives in my direction, while Mammoth surged from another angle and Jinx raced with her spells at her fingertips.

"Why are they targeting Raven?" Robin shrieked, effectively tripping Jinx by grappling her foot, and Beast Boy pounced on Mammoth as a saber-toothed tiger. I slammed a wall of energy against the explosives in the nick of time, as one managed to slice a small hole in my cloak.

Robin grabbed Jinx and shoved her against the side of a storage container, growling and full of rage. "Who are you working for this time Jinx? And what do you want with Raven?"

Her head lolled forward and looked at him lazily, but suddenly her eyes shot open and she kneed him swiftly, escaping his grip and releasing spells in all directions, causing us to be knocked off our feet. I looked up and noticed the H.I.V.E. trio escaping, and Jinx yelled a few last words before they disappeared.

"Don't worry, we'll get what we need from her sooner or later."

IIIIIII

"You _what?_"

Gizmo fidgeted his fingers nervously, eying the gorgeous, yet frightening, woman before him. They had met with Shego in an underground lair that appeared to be newly constructed. Large masses of unidentifiable equipment stood at various heights and several containers of colored chemicals were stored together in plain sight. "Well, you said to get a sample of her blood and it's really hard to do that when her team is-"

"Then get it from her while she is _alone_," Shego snapped. The incredible ignorance of the villains in her life was seriously going to drive her up a wall with sheer insanity.

"I tried to get a sample from her head but like Gizmo said…it's very hard to accomplish this sort of thing with her teammates attacking us," Jinx sympathized. Shego's rigid eyes sharply shot in her direction.

"You idiots…why didn't you just kidnap her—y'know, I don't even know why I bothered doing this. Oh, right, Drakken wanted me to do this, when I could've just did it…" Her voice trailed off, as if she had a revelation.

"You know what…Your services are of no use to me anymore. You're dismissed." She grabbed her gloves and prepared to leave the dark vicinity. She was done playing by Drakken's rules, damn the trust all to hell.

"You know what they say, if you want something done properly you've got to do it yourself."

IIIIIII

"Dude, what the hell, man? Why did we just waste twenty minutes of our life?" Beast Boy whined, pacing the floor in the common room. The team was in a very confused state after the freak fight with the Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth. What was most mysterious was the fact that the attack began and ended so abruptly.

"Does anyone know why they all seemed to be trying to kill Raven?" Cyborg turned to me, analyzing me closely. "Are you okay, Rae?"

I nodded, stuck in a stupor of deep thought. "I'm fine, I'll heal."

"Well, what they did was not fine. Somehow I think the robbery at the Mayor's Mansion was connected to their strange attack." Robin sat down in front of the control monitor, pondering the events that had recently occurred.

I stood up, motioning to retire to my room for the time being. "I'm going to meditate." I sensed Robin's judging stare weigh heavy on my back. "I'm sure you are," he muttered angrily, sarcasm oozing from each word. I spun around quickly and marched up to his sitting position.

"What the hell is your problem, Robin?"

He rose to his feet, making me feel slightly dwarfed to his size and height. "So now it's me who has the problem, Rae? Ever since you met that girl _Sheila_ you've been MIA." Bitter and anger-filled emotions whipped around his aura, with a small hint of lust. I stepped back a few feet, not giving him the satisfaction to be turned on by my close proximity. I could tell he realized what I did and I sensed a bit of sorrow emanate from him.

"You don't want me to go there, Robin. There have been a lot of dark deeds done in the dark lately that will soon come to _light_." His eyes narrowed to slits as I walked away from his stern gaze.

As I walked down the hall, I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder and I turned to see a towering Cyborg looking at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"Rae, I know he's hurt you, but you can't-"

"Wait, _what?_ How do you…?" My head spun in circles. Did everybody know my business now?

"I've known for a while now. I didn't interfere because I thought Robin would've figured this out by now but…I just don't want the team to get affected and-"

"The team has already been affected. Cyborg, this secret is bound to come out one way or another, whether it's from my mouth or his. Starfire will know, and the dynamics of this team will change. It's unavoidable. I've done my part. I eliminated that stressor from my life. Now he has to do the same." With my last word, my cloak swept behind me as I walked away from the conversation.

As I entered my room, I smelled a familiar scent—one I had grown accustomed to only when I was around-

"Sheila?"

She stepped out of the shadows of my bookcase, her dark mane curling behind her. There was unease in her emotions and I felt and odd shift in her aura that was not there before. _There's that mistrust again…_

"What are you doing here? And how did you get in my room?"

Her eyes darkened, but she maintained a calm smile. "Come with me, Raven. Get away from your troubles." My mouth was agape, and my fingers trembled. I shook my head, gripping my cloak tight. Something was not quite right…

"Don't you trust me?" She stepped closer, filling my nose with her thick aroma of expensive perfume. "Do you have a reason to doubt me?" She bit her lip, clawing downwards on her thighs. She wore weathered green gloves with a short, dark dress, making herself appear menacingly stunning.

"That idiot doesn't deserve you. He doesn't deserve a phenomenal woman like you. I know what you need, Raven. You need someone who can understand your complexity and remain faithful to only you."

My eyes shifted around her, trying to find a way to out. Just as my fingertips began to spark with power, the siren began to blare throughout the tower, and I turned to the door. "There's a…"

I felt a sudden warm blow to my crown, and I fell to the floor. My head gripped was yanked upwards by my hair and I heard a deadly voice reverberate in my head before all faded to black.

"You should've left with me when I told you to, birdie."

IIIIIII

I nodded in and out of consciousness until my mind could hold tight to reality. My head felt like it had imploded and my hands felt stiff and tight. I eventually found the strength to raise my eyelids and I waited for the blurred vision to dissipate, and then tugged at my sensationless hands. They felt handcuffed.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinth-"

"Not gonna work, sweetie. Those cuffs negate your powers. They have a neuro-transmitting microneedle in each wrist that is keeping your mind in a confounded state." The voice came closer.

"I didn't want to do this to you…well, actually I did, but I didn't really want to manipulate you. No, wait, actually, I did, but it was too much of a bother to keep up for so long. Fortunately, it did serve its purpose." She sat down in front of me, facing me as my head lolled forward. My disoriented eyes attempted to focus on hers.

"Sheila…why-"

"My name is Shego. Sheila is my civilian alias. Anyway, I'll get straight to the point. You are here because you have something my partner and I want. Of course, we're going to get it. But first…"

Shw pulled out a large syringe and promptly stuck the needle in the side of my neck, draining me and only making my confounded state worsen. She pulled it out quickly and I could hear her empty the contents into a vial.

"Now…let the games begin, _sweetie_." I could hear raucous maniacal laughter echo into my ears, slowly getting louder until I could hear nothing more than the wicked sounds of sadistic enjoyment.

_Although I'm kind of losing sight of this fic, I'm going to make it my mission to finish it. Thank you very much, reviewers! I do enjoy good feedback ^_^ _

_So yes...please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Who does she think she is," Robin mumbled as he made his way to Raven's room. The siren had been going off for two minutes before Cyborg had realized that it was a false alarm. Robin was headed to wreak a raging storm on Raven for disrespecting him in front of the team like that.

As he approached her domain, a faint scent of smoke pooled into his senses and odd, empty feeling crept through his fingers as he knocked on the door. With no answer or sounds from the room, he overrode the lock and the entrance slid open.

"Oh my God."

The large window was shattered and looming, jagged glass reached out from the panes. The bookcase and décor of one side of the room appeared to be destroyed with burned books and miscellaneous objects.

Guilt overwhelmed him as he reached out and touched the splintered shelves. "Who could have done this…" His communicator rang and Cyborg's worried face appeared on the screen.

"We've got real trouble, Rob. An outside source triggered the alarm, and we've got a visual of an intruder. Is everything okay where you are?" Robin's face appeared oddly stoic, as if he was holding back deeper feelings.

"No. Raven's room has been ransacked and she's missing. Who is the culprit?" Cyborg's face fell into deep sadness, fearful of what to say next. "I'd hate to tell her I told you so, Robin."

IIIIIII

Shego slapped the back of her hand across Raven's cheek with punishing force. Although most of her senses had been depleted severely, her face felt as if it was engulfed in violent flames. She had no idea how much more pain she could endure before going into an unconscious shock. She swallowed the thick blood that was now pooling in her mouth and attempted to lift her head to catch a blurred view of her repetitive attacker.

"I really missed doing this," Shego sneered as she grinned toothily at her glowing green glove. Swiftly, she struck Raven with such vigor that the chair toppled over onto the ground. Any semblance of her consciousness had dissipated as her swollen eyelids slowly closed.

"She's got one hell of a pain tolerance, though," Shego mumbled. "No matter now," shrieked Drakken. "She is finally unconscious, although we could have injected her with something that could've put her out a lot quicker but—but—your method was also fun. In a few moments, the ancient crystals will be fully charged, and the electro-transmutation will be initiated. And now, to trigger the-"

"Okay, enough Drakken, who cares about your toys, just get this show on the road." He murmured something incomprehensible that resembled the words "appreciate" and "true super-villain", but quickly flipped a small switch on a control panel, prompting Raven to begin to convulse.

IIIIII

"Her name is Shego, Robin," Cyborg stated, revealing hundreds of Federal Government Official issued warrants, criminal records, and Interpol declassified documents that all contained the same common denominator. "Her various aliases include Miss Go, Sheila Go, Sheela Go, Sadie, Angelica Gregory, Miss Wobakoff, Sherry Go, and Miss Ogehs."

Beast Boy broke out in a heap of laughter. "S-Sadie? Come on, this is…you can't be human if you don't think that's hilarious. Where did Angelica Gregory come from? An old colleague's daughter? WOBAKOFF?" He fell over onto his back, hysterical and tears flying from the corners of his eyes.

"I agree with Beast Boy. These names are most amusing, but I can tell they all have something in common. Most of them are loosely based on her real name," Starfire inferred.

Robin nodded. "It says she is a hired hand, but remains loyal to someone named Dr. Drakken. He must be here with her." He leaned forward and stared intently at a photo of the villainous duo's mugshots.

"But where are we gonna find them dude?" Beast Boy approached the database's visual, having heard enough to take the situation more seriously. Cyborg opened a visual of Raven's coordinates with a bright glowing red sphere noting her location near the outskirts of the city.

"When we find Raven, we'll find Shego and Drakken."

IIIIIII

Blank space. That was all that she could see, void of any light or inconsistency. Deep down in the depths of her conscious, an angry voice could be heard, screaming at her for not believing her inner instincts for what they truly were. She was wrong to believe that she could trust _anyone_.

At least, anyone outside of Titan's Tower.

And most definitely _no one_ who wined and dined her and spent hundreds of dollars on her without even knowing her longer than a month. Why did she ignore her intuition? It had been right all along…that mistrust—it was certainly justified.

She felt so helpless. However, one thing was known for certain: she was emotionally vulnerable when she met Shego. She was exhausted from the stress of bearing a secretive burden, and she was open to an outlet—even though it was completely mistrustful. Clearly, Shego was aware of this, and she found this weakness and played her way into the perfect storm.

"It's pointless to do all of that, sugar."

Raven looked up and saw Shego standing over her, smiling brightly in her direction. She stood ahead of her like some ironic statue in honor of Raven's stupidity, but somehow her appearance had brought illumination to the emptiness that Raven was currently shrouded inside.

"I can get you out of this, Raven." She turned her head away from Shego, rage bubbling up from her blackened heart. "I refuse to believe any of the bullshit that comes from your mouth." Shego cocked her head to the side in innocent wonder.

"What bullshit could I possibly feed you at this time? Look at where we are! A fucking empty pothole." Raven looked to her smug facial expression, preparing to fire a cannon of insults.

"You lied to me. You manipulated me. You made me think you were actually there for me when in reality, you were not. I should have known; this isn't the first time I was deceived, but I can _promise_ you, it will be the last."

Shego stood silently, her face empty of any telltale emotions. She approached the fallen woman slowly and knelt down into a sitting position. Her emerald eyes were clouded and locked Raven out of her mind, making her unable to interpret any more lies. "I know I was wrong, but I did it for you. I did it because I knew of a way to help you…to make you normal."

Raven narrowed her eyes in curiosity. "What are you insinuating?"

She sighed, as if she was preparing to tell a short story. "There was once an ancient _machine_ capable of helping demon-spawns. It can make you human. You will be able to feel, enjoy life, and have _experiences_ without jeopardizing other people's lives or your self-control. You can exist without the fear of your father's influence. What's more is…I have it in my possession." Raven's eyebrows knitted together, and she felt engorged with even more rage.

"How do you know so much about me? And how do you know I even want this-"

"I know everything about you. I came here, to Jump City, to help you, Raven. You told me enough about you as well to show me that in your heart of hearts, you do wish to be normal. Perhaps…to be normal for Robin, so that he would commit to you. But I can, Raven. I can change this…your soul is too pure to be distorted by your demonic heritage.

She rose to her feet and held out her hand to Raven, who reluctantly stared at it with unsure judgment. "Come with me, Raven. Trust me…give it to me, and it will be destroyed forever, but only if you _willingly_ give it to me. You must trust me."

Raven relaxed her defensive demeanor and momentarily weighed out her options. Maybe Shego was right. Maybe if she was human, her life would be so much less complicated. Maybe she would not have to deal with two-timing superheroes anymore or a monstrous father who would threaten her existence with a millennia-old prophecy foretelling an Armageddon in her future. Perhaps…she could be a normal Earth girl, go to college to study history and ancient languages, and live happily in a quiet apartment with a lazy cat.

It all sounded so appealing.

"Time is running out. You must make your choice now."

She took a deep breath, somehow accepting her fate, regardless of the outcome. Ending it all could really take all of the pain away…

Raven placed her small hand in Shego's weathered glove.

She pulled her into a standing position and held her close and tight against her chest. The denseness of her glare felt almost solid and Raven's breath was stifled. Her eyes were so piercing…and seemed as if they were fading into a different hue, from a deep shade of forest green to a glowing bright turquois and an eventual shining tint of blue.

Raven was enchanted by this aurora of light that had encapsulated the two and the blue glow began to emanate from her chest and flow into Shego's. She felt a river of energy gliding smoothly out of her, presenting an omnipotent calm in her heart and mind.

But the sensation was only enjoyable for only so long and soon felt like a painful wave of frigid water crashing against the walls of her sternum. Shards of ice penetrated their way through her senses and streamed into the other woman's body.

Raven gripped Shego's arms tight, bracing the pain and peered into her blinding eyes as the light began to overpower her sight…

Shego's body was blasted with powerful plasma energy into the wall on the far end of the lair. The energy supply flowing into the absorption device mounted on her chest was cut short, but continued to glow bright blue.

A small bomb exploded the glass cylindrical casing that contained Raven's now frail body. Robin caught the woman before she hit the floor and analyzed her withering appearance. Her bouncing bold violet locks had become drained of all vibrancy and her skin was paler than usual—almost skeletal.

Shego rose to her feet, brushing off her clothes as she noticed Drakken twisting in a futile attempt to break out of the vice grip of Cyborg's powerful arms.

There stood the Teen Titans, making a sudden appearance like a budding rose in a garden of weeds. "We don't know why you targeted _our_ Raven, but you were dead wrong to think you were going to have her without a fight," Robin sneered.

"Clearly you have no knowledge of what you have exactly walked into!" Shouted Drakken, still squirming, but he remained in the hold. "Now, Shego! Release your new raging fury!"

The lair became encased with black, rippling with green flames as heat radiated throughout the domain. Shego fell to a kneeling position, holding her fists tight as immense power coursed through her. Her face folded with rage as she screeched and unleashed a wave of energy, knocking everyone off their feet and Drakken out of Cyborg's grasp.

She turned her electric eyes towards Drakken and enclosed his head in a ball of dark energy. His brain swelled to the size of the sphere and then exploded into a bloody mass. Shego dropped the energy orb and his body fell to the ground in a heap of blood.

Shego glanced at the rest of the Titans and gave them a devilish smirk before shooting through the roof of the underground lair and flew towards the city. As a result, the stability of the room began to falter as the area rocked back and forth.

Starfire grabbed Robin and Raven's seemingly lifeless body and BeastBoy, in the form of a Pterodactyl, carried Cyborg out of the building through the newly formed hole after Shego's pulsing form.

"Starfire, go with them. They need your help. Leave me with Raven," Robin spoke over the noisy collapsing lair. She nodded, bringing the two through the opening and onto safe ground. She gave him one last solemn look before soaring into the sky to follow after the other two Titans.

Robin turned his head to face Raven, who was breathing slow and heavy and her face was tear soaked. She lifted her eyelids to see the blurry view of his aching visage.

"I'm sorry…Richard," She whispered with a chokingly raspy voice.

_Hoping for one (or possibly two) more chapters._

_Also, be on the look out for the next chapter for __**Enigma**__. It's going to be a real treat! Let me know what you think!_


End file.
